Dasha Fedorovich
Dasha Fedorovich (Russian: Дарья Федорович) is the Soviet Union's central logistics and communications management officer to the top Soviet leaders and commanders in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Background Born to a poor family whose 10 children all willingly enlisted in the Soviet armed forces, Dasha was singled out as the most talented of the lot. Her talent was so great that Premier Cherdenko himself took notice of her. She now serves as an essential link between Soviet commanders across multiple fronts. Personality Absolutely loyal to the Soviet cause, she showed even more remarkable loyalty to the Soviet General she was assigned to during the war and ultimately joined this general in the coup d'état against the Soviet leader who betrayed his best commander and cowered in his Volcano Fortress, saying "The Premier is mad". Regardless of this, earlier in the campaign Dasha had shown the strongest personal loyalty to Cherdenko, showing him such reverence as to call him "Your excellency" and bowing her head to him in approval - something no character other than herself is shown to do. She also expressed her joy that the Premier survived assassination, while her own commander might not have trusted the Premier's motives so readily, given Cherdenko's obvious paranoia, skulking, and scheming. In addition, her words "The Premier has spoken" show that she follows every whim of whosoever might be Premier. Dasha likely showed this loyalty to Cherdenko because, in her own timeline, the Premier had given her the position as a high-security communications officer in the Soviet command structure. Since the egotistical General Krukov deliberately shunned the victories Dasha had assisted in by her superior's side, Dasha sided with her commander in being distrustful of him and helped to destroy Krukov, back in the incident when the Premier claimed Krukov was a "cancer" and a traitor and ordered his bunker and construction yard to be neutralised. Presumably she continued to serve as the communications officer for her superior when he became Premier with her help, saying "The future is yours" in the Soviet victory celebration. Her character is dominated by her dark cold side, like most of the Soviets, such as it being her idea to destroy the Statue of Liberty to crush the Allied spirit and hopes, and in an earlier mission embracing Cherdenko's plot to destroy the Allies in a treacherous operation to take advantage of the Allies' peaceful nature, saying "They have shown weakness and we must exploit it!" Occasionally, however, a more idealistic side does show through, most notably during the battle for New York in the Soviet campaign, where she openly expresses her opinion that the Soviets are Liberators for the American people. Whether this is because she is blinded to the brutality of the Soviet occupation by her ideals or if she believes such measures are ultimately necessary for the greater good is unknown. Other Perspectives Though she does not appear in the other factions' storylines, in the Allied victory timeline ,she kept her life and freedom. In the Japanese victory she would have been killed either by the Shogun Executioner in its rampage or by Emperor's agents, just for being a Soviet officer. However, it is implied that she was captured and plotted to form a Soviet resistance secretly since she wasn't seen or heard of when Kremlin came crumbling. Uprising Later intel shown that after the Allies won the war, she took up the position of becoming the leader of the Soviet Underground Resistance, though she continued to serve as the communications officer for the Soviet Commander in their quest to bring the USSR back to its glory. She also enrolled the assistance of a new commander; Vera Belova as well as the Soviet Commander. Her revolution got off to a good start. She and the Commander battled FutureTech on many occasions and ended victorious. Dasha remains proud and possibly holds strong feelings for her war strategist. It is surprising that Dasha, as the New Soviet leader persona; is one of the first to regard the people and her subordinates to an equal stand. Dasha treats her fellows with respect compared to Cherdenko, Krukov and former Head of State Romanov or even Yuri and many before him. This may be because the Soviet Underground did not have as many forces as the government did. Behind the Scenes She is played by Ivana Miličević, who appeared in the 2006 James Bond movie Casino Royale and the Cinemax television series Banshee. Trivia *In beta versions of RA3, her predecessor, Zofia, was used as a stand-in while her lines were being recorded. *Ironically, neither Dasha is a full given name nor Fedorovich a Russian surname. Dasha is a dimunitive form of Dar'ya; "Federovich" resembles a patronym (middle name derived from father's given name) form of Fedor (Fyodor), but is in masculine form (literally "son of Fedor"), rather then the feminine "Fedorovna". Actually there are Russian-Jewish surnames sounding like Russian patronyms, except for a different stressed (e.g. Roman Arkadyevich Abram'o'''vich, compare Boris Abr'a'''movich Berezovsky), so Dasha's surname is still plausable. "Fedorovich" is also a common surname in Belarus, Ukraine and Poland. Note that the Soviet/Russian authorities have been somewhat more strict than Western ones and dimunitives never officially replace the full name. Gallery File:IvanaMilicevicImage3.jpg File:IvanaMilicevicImage2.jpg|Dasha smiles warmly as her photo is taken in her communications office. File:IvanaMilicevicImage1.jpg File:DashaWallpaper2 19x12.jpg File:DashaWallpaper1 19x12.jpg Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Dasha_Fedorovich_cutscenes|Red Alert 3 quotes File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Uprising_-_Dasha_Fedorovich_cutscenes|Uprising quotes See also *Eva- Allied Intelligence Officer *Suki- Imperial Intelligence Officer Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Characters